Shattered
by Silverfrost of IceClan
Summary: This is the first story in the Love Trilogy. In the middle of leafbare, sadness overcomes everyone. Lives are lost. Food is scarce. Will Aquakit survive with the weight of unhappiness growing heavy on her shoulders?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Title: **Shattered

**Series: **Ruined Love

**Volume:** One

**Predecessor: **None

**Successor: **Broken

**Genres: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Author: **Silverfrost of IceClan

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does :)

**Summary:** In the middle of leafbare, sadness overcomes everyone. Lives are lost. Food is scarce. Will Aquakit survive with the weight of unhappiness growing heavy on her shoulders?

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan Allegiances<strong>

Leader - Sandstar - Pale ginger she-cat with faint silver stripes

Deputy - Robinfur - Ginger tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat - Rainsong - White gray-dappled she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice - Graystorm - Gray tom with black paws

Warriors -

Dustclaw - Light brown tabby tom

Blackflower - Black she-cat with pale green eyes

Whitepelt - White tom with yellow eyes

Dapplestorm - Dappled gray tom with a silver chest and paws

Brambleflight - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Petalheart - Pale reddish-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Treewhisker - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Shadowpaw)

Streamflower - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Redpaw)

Shinepetal - Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Shadeclaw - Dark gray tom with a silver chest and yellow eyes

Flamewhisker - Reddish-ginger tom with a silver chest and paws

Queens -

Silverpool - Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mother of Whitepelt's kits, Aquakit, Cloudkit, and Whitekit)

Swiftleaf - Pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Dapplestorm's kits, Ashkit, Stormkit, Mistkit, and Leafkit)

Apprentices -

Redpaw - Reddish-ginger she-cat with silver paws (Mentor: Streamflower)

Shadowpaw - Dark gray tom (Mentor: Treewhisker)

Kits -

Aquakit - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudkit - White she-cat with blue eyes

Whitekit - White tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ashkit - Pale gray tom with silver stripes and pale green eyes

Stormkit - Gray tom with green eyes

Mistkit - Pale gray she-cat with silver paws and yellow eyes

Leafkit - Dappled pale-gray she-cat with green eyes

Elders -

Cloudleaf - White she-cat, blind in one eye

Windstripe - Brown tabby tom

Smallfur - Short-furred gray tabby she-cat, retired early due to failing hearing

Grasstail - Pale gray tom

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this :) The first chapter will be up soon. I won't be able to update everyday because I have school. Please review :)<strong>

**~Silverfrost of IceClan**


	2. Chapter One: Blue Eyes

**Chapter One**

Aquakit slowly opened her river-blue eyes and gazed around the nursery. Cloudkit, her sister, was curled up around her and Whitekit, their brother, was no where to be seen. Aquakit gazed at the wonders that she hadn't known before. The whiteness of the clearing outside. Sunlight streaking through the bramble entrance. The color of the den that was her current home.

"Aquakit?" A melodic voice sounded behind the silver tabby bundle. Aquakit turned to meet Silverpool's gentle blue eyes. "You've opened your eyes at last. They are blue, just like mine."

"Mother," Aquakit purred and rubbed her small head against her mother's shoulder. "Where's Whitekit?"

"Whitekit is with Rainsong and Graystorm. He will be back with us soon," There was just a tiny amount of doubt in Silverpool's voice. "Whitekit is sick but he will recover."

"Then, where is Whitepelt?" Aquakit inquired, curling closer to Silverpool to stop the heat escaping from her fragile body.

"He is patrolling and should be back by sunhigh," Silverpool informed her daughter.

"Aquakit has opened her eyes, I take it?" A voice came from a few mouse-lengths away from the queen and her kits. Aquakit turned around and craned her neck above her mother's silvery fur to see another queen, a pale gray she-cat with kind yellow eyes. "Hello Aquakit, I am Swiftleaf."

"Aquakit?" Two voices sounded behind the pale gray queen. A tom and a she-kit bounded over to Silverpool and Aquakit.

"Ashkit, Mistkit, be careful and play nice with Aquakit," Swiftleaf called after her kits.

"We are always nice! But it's been lonely here without Redpaw and Shadowpaw," Ashkit mewed back to his mother as he padded over to his denmate. "Hi there, I'm Ashkit. This is my sister Mistkit."

"I'm Aquakit," Aquakit mewed before turning to her mother. "Can I please go and play with them? Please?" Silverpool pondered for a while.

"All right then, but don't go outside. Stay in the nursery," Silverpool told the three kits. Aquakit scrambled out of her nest as Silverpool curled herself around Cloudkit.

Aquakit, Ashkit, and Mistkit played cat and mouse for some time before switching to battle.

"I am Miststar and I am the best leader in the whole forest!" Mistkit declared before tackling Aquakit.

"No, Ashstar is!" Ashkit yowled after Mistkit and leapt on both she-kits.

"Aquastar is! I am the best and bravest leader ever!" Aquakit announced before squirming out of Ashkit's grasp and tackling him. Both Swiftleaf and Silverpool purred in amusement as the kits play-fighted.

Only a little while later, Cloudkit woke up and joined in on the fight, declaring proudly that 'Cloudstar' would never be beaten down and is _the_ best leader of _the_ best Clan, CloudClan.

A little after sunhigh, the four exhausted kits dragged their small paws back to their mothers and settled in for a midday meal. Whitepelt came in the nursery with Dapplestorm to see their kits.

"Silverpool," Whitepelt purred at the sight of his mate. "How are Cloudkit and Aquakit? Will Whitekit be back soon?"

"They've both opened their blue eyes," Silverpool purred back. Aquakit, now fed, shuffled away from her mother and purred at her father.

"They have beautiful blue eyes, just like yours," Whitepelt commented before giving Aquakit an affectionate lick on the head. "I brought you a rabbit."

"Have you eaten yet?" Silverpool asked as Cloudkit tackled Aquakit, sending both kits rolling around on the nursery floor.

"No...not yet," Whitepelt admitted, amusement twinkling in his yellow eyes as he watched his kits.

"Share this rabbit with me, then," Silverpool mewed.

"Silverpool, it's for you so our kits can have milk," Whitepelt shook his head.

"Whitepelt, I am not eating this unless you eat it with me," Silverpool pushed the rabbit away and settled her gaze onto her kits.

"Fine, I'll share it with you," Whitepelt gave in at last and Silverpool purred.

"Mother, can we go and visit Whitekit?" Cloudkit asked, her white tail fluffy from rolling around on the ground. Silverpool thought for a moment.

"All right, then. But don't get into any warrior's way and ask politely where the medicine den is," Silverpool nodded. Aquakit purred. She would be actually _seeing_ her brother for the first time!

Aquakit dashed out of the nursery, Cloudkit at her heels. Aquakit's blue eyes swerved over to the first cat she saw, a handsome ginger tom with amber eyes grooming himself. Aquakit immediately began padding towards the cat.

With every step she took, the tom seemed bigger and Aquakit realized how tiny she was. Nevertheless, Aquakit and Cloudkit padded towards the tom.

"Hello, do you know where the medicine den is?" Aquakit asked politely.

"You are Aquakit? Or Cloudkit?" The tom asked.

"Aquakit. This is my sister, Cloudkit. We would like to know where the medicine den is, please, so we can visit Whitekit," Aquakit informed the tom.

"I'm Robinfur, deputy of ThunderClan. The medicine den is there, two dens away from the nursery," Robinfur told Aquakit. Aquakit's eyes widened. They were speaking to the deputy of the whole Clan!

"Th-thank you," Cloudkit squeaked. Robinfur gave a nod before resuming grooming himself.

Aquakit and Cloudkit padded away from the deputy and past the den that separated the nursery and the medicine den. Aquakit had smelled the faint scent of Redpaw and Shadowpaw from the nursery and could taste the smell of them in the apprentices' den.

Aquakit padded inside the medicine den, Cloudkit right behind her. Aquakit could smell the scent of many different herbs and the scent of ThunderClan's two medicine cats, Rainsong and Dapplestorm.

"Is anyone here?" Aquakit mewed out aloud into the slight darkness of the den. A pretty white she-cat with gray dapples appeared, herbs in her mouth.

"Hello. You mut be Aquakit and you Cloudkit," Rainsong mewed, setting the herbs down in their right places. "How can I help you?"

"We're here to visit Whitekit," Aquakit told the medicine cat.

"He's right here. Follow me, please," Rainsong disappeared into the darkness of the den. Both she-kits hesitated before following the medicine cat.

Aquakit realized that there was a small shaft of sunlight coming from an angled crack in the medicine den. She shivered a bit once some cold wind blew from behind them.

"Whitekit? Your sisters are here," Rainsong mewed. Whitekit was curled up in a soft moss nest aligned with feathers.

"Hi Cloudkit, Aquakit," Whitekit whispered, his yellow eyes a bit dull with sickness.

"Are you okay?" Cloudkit asked.

"I'm okay," Whitekit answered, still whispering.

"He has greencough," Rainsong mewed quietly. "But's he's recovering. The process may take some time but he will experience a full recovery."

"Poor you," Aquakit mewed softly, laying down on the somewhat cold floor beside her sister. "How can you eat, then?"

"Mother comes every sunrise and sunset," Whitekit explained as Rainsong put down some herbs in front of him. Whitekit sighed as he licked up the herbs, curling his tongue in disgust.

"It may taste horrible but it'll heal you," Rainsong told her patient.

"Cloudkit, Aquakit, you may come and visit Whitekit another time. Now, he needs his rest," Rainsong told Aquakit and Cloudkit before padding off to find Graystorm, who was out gathering herbs in the forest.

Whitekit's eyes drooped and soon his sleeping body was rising and falling gently. Aquakit and Cloudkit quietly slipped out of the medicine den, eager for more adventure.

**End of Chapter One**

Do you guys like it? More action is going to come soon, this is mostly an introductory chapter, you know, to introduce most of the main characters. I won't be able to update everyday due to school but I'll update at least once a week (if I can). Thanks for reading :) Please review!

~Silverfrost of IceClan


End file.
